Sora (Super Smash Flash 2)
Sora is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is a starter character. His moveset and design are from Kingdom Hearts II. He appears as a playable character since v0.6 of the SSF2 demo. In 0.8, Sora has upgraded to his'' Kingdom Hearts II'' voice. Sora is currently ranked 4th on the v0.8 tier list, a rather large rise from his original position. This is due to his great aerial game, hard-to-gimp recovery, good disjointed range on most of his moves, amazing aerial combos, useful advanced techniques, and decent ground game. HIs Neutral Special can also go through most projectiles easily. However, he still suffers from being lightweight and lacking a reliable finisher. Special abilities *Sora glides if you hold the up arrow key after his second jump. Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Sora hits with the Keyblade vertically downwards. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Sora stabs forward with the Keyblade. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Spins and then slashes horizontally. 4% *Down Tilt: A sharp jab across the ground with the Kingdom Key. 8% *Down Smash: Sora stabs the Keyblade into the ground causing motes of electricity to circle him, dragging enemies towards him and hurting them. Deals multiple hits. 12% uncharged, 14% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Sora attacks forward with the Keyblade in a batting motion. Slow and powerful. 10%. *Forward Smash: Sora charges, then lunges forward with the Kingdom Key out in front of him. 15% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key up in the air very quickly. 7%. *Upward Smash: Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key upwards in the air, summoning a powerful wind around the blade. Nearby characters are blown in the opposite direction Sora is facing. 12% uncharged, 34% (two hits of 17%) fully charged. *Dash Attack: Sora lunges forward with the Keyblade, leaving an after-image of himself. 12%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sora slashes around himself twice. Can be used to aid horizontal recovery. Two hits, 5% each hit. 10% total. *Forward Aerial: Sora spins in a circle while slashing forward. 11%. *Backward Aerial: Sora slashes behind himself twice. Sora's strongest aerial. Two hits, 6% each hit. 12% total. *Upward Aerial: Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key up in the air creating an uppercut. 9%. *Downward Aerial: Sora slashes underneath himself quickly. If the attack connects against an opponent, even if they are shielding or invincible, Sora will rise up a little. Great combo starter. 6% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Sora grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Sora hits the combatant with the Kingdom Key. 3% first hit, 2% every subsequent hit. *Forward Throw: Sora smacks the opponent with the Keyblade. 4%. *Backward Throw: Sora throw the enemy backwards and uses Blizzard to freeze them. 9%. *Upward Throw: Sora knocks the enemy into the air with the Kingdom Key. 6% Best kill throw. *Downward Throw: Sora teleports behind the opponent yelling Take.., then flips backwards slamming the keyblade into the ground yelling this! and vaults back into his original position. This move can be used for chaingrabbing slow characters, as it only leaves a few frames for the opponent to escape. 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up while jabbing Kingdom Key forward. 4%. *100% Ledge Attack: Climbs up, does a scooting run for a distance and turns around to attack towards the ledge for heavy knockback. He gains temporary invulnerability for the duration of the maneuver. Special Moves Misc *Entrance: Sora exits out out the Door to Darkness and summons the Kingdom Key. *Taunts: **Standard: Sora holds the Kingdom Key behind his head, saying: "Whatever." **Side: Spins the Kingdom Key in the air, saying "Back off!" **Down: Spins the Kingdom Key, then puts it on his shoulders. Jiminy Cricket then jumps out of his pocket and says '+1' *Special Abilities: **Gliding. *Revival platform: A miniature version of the Gummi Ship. *Fanfare: Short version of Olympus Coliseum BGM from "Kingdom Hearts". *Win: Sora twirls his Keyblade and poses with the Kingdom Key on his shoulder. *Lose: Looks at the ground sadly. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Sorapic4.png|Sora using Neutral Taunt in the early Battlefield. Sorapic3.png|Sora using Fire early design in Mushroom Kingdom II. Sorapic2.png|Sora Glide and running in the early Green Hill Zone design. Sorapic1.png|Sora using the Combo 3 on in Twilight Town. Sorabig.gif|Sora's first line art in the DOJO!! Early Design Sora-old.gif|Sora's First Early Design in SSF2 Sora idle.gif|Sora Second Early Design in SSF2 External links *Sora's Animation Archive. *Sora´s v0.8 Dev Blog Category:Starter Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts universe Category:SSF2 Characters